


I can't hide it anymore

by Justahumbletrashcan



Series: Phan Oneshots [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justahumbletrashcan/pseuds/Justahumbletrashcan
Summary: Dan doesn't want to keep his relationship with Phil secret any longer.





	I can't hide it anymore

**Dan~**

Years have passed by.   
_Years is a long time._  
I've changed.   
_Yes, you've changed. The world has changed with you._  
I feel... different.   
_Different is good, embrace it._  
I feel better, more confident.   
_Seize your confidence, use it._  
It's time.   
_It's time, Dan._  
The time is now.   
_Yes, the time is now._  
After all this time, I know I can do it.   
_Yes, I know you can do it._  
I can do it.   
_Yes, you can do it._  
I can.   
_Then do it- the time is now._

I sat down in front of my camera. Over the years I've imagined this day more times than I could ever count. It always seemed far off, in some dream-like world in the distance. However today, it was different. Today it was real.

This fantasy was coming to life.

_Deep breath._

"Hello internet. Today I have something a bit different to tell you. My name is Dan Howell..."

"...And I'm in love with Phil Lester. I can't hide it anymore."

Instantly I feel the weight of the world lift itself from my shoulders after I've uploaded the footage. Adrenaline rushes through me, a strong mixture of exhilaration and fear. My long-held secret is out; I can't hide behind excuses and lies any longer.

Phil appears in the doorway with a beam beginning to split across his face. I turn around to face him as he approaches me, arms outstretched. He smells like cinnamon and warmth. "I'm so proud of you Dan," Phil whispers into my ear, my head buried in his shoulder. "I'm scared, Phil." I mumble back. He strokes my hair slowly. "I know, but it will get easier, I promise."

The internet exploded with kindness and positivity following my confession, just like Phil predicted. Our videos were overloaded with comments of support. A few were negative, but what can you do? You can't please everyone. That's what Phil reassured me- and he was right. We're in love. We can hold hands in the streets, we can hold hands on stage, and in videos. We can kiss, cuddle, everything else that lovers do without shame. We can conquer the world- together.

We're in love, and I can't hide it anymore.


End file.
